Hardware accelerators account for an ever increasing share of computing power in complex computational systems. The compound design of such modern systems, incorporating multiple accelerators, each custom built to fit a specific functionality proves to be an efficient alternative to serial task managing by a central processing unit.
With the improvement in processing speed, the bottleneck in data throughput has shifted from actual data processing to the acquisition of input data. When the rate of data input is non-optimal, the hardware accelerator data throughput and productivity drops exponentially.